


My Hero!

by Tracey450



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7044754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tracey450/pseuds/Tracey450
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to, "Hiding In Plain Sight". Something unimaginable happens when someone from Danny's not-so-distant past comes looking for revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of the characters.

He turned the key, shutting off the Chevy Impala's engine. Leaning his head back against the headrest he took a deep cleansing breath to steady his nerves. The cool night breeze flowing through the open driver's window, a welcome change from a day of hot Hawaiian sunshine. Looking through the passenger's side he studied the house across the road. The only indication that someone was still up, the tell tale light flickering from a TV screen. The sleek black Camaro sat in the driveway. In the inky blackness of the night, a lone porch light bathed it in a soft yellow hue. Looking down, he stared at the crumpled newspaper clippings that lay on the seat next to him. Reaching over to pick one up, he placed it on the steering wheel. Smoothing it flat, he read the headline out loud for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"Senator Monroe's daughter saved in a daring rescue."

Sighing deeply, he slumped down into the seat, allowing himself to relax for the first time in months. Again he read the week-old newspaper article.

_Yesterday, Governor Denning's elite task force Five-0, rescued 14-year-old Elizabeth Monroe. Senator Monroe's daughter had been held captive for 3 days by an unnamed group of kidnappers. Following days of political toing and froing, Five-0 carried out a daring rescue. The sometimes-controversial task force, backed up by HPD, stormed a derelict industrial area in Kapolei. An hour long stand-off culminated in a shoot out, leaving 4 out of the 5 kidnappers dead. Five-0 and HPD reported no fatalities of their own._

_What grabbed the media and public's attention was the daring rescue undertaken by Detective Daniel Williams. Under the cover of gunfire, the Five-0 second-in-command entered a warehouse knowing it was rigged to explode. It was sheer luck that only 1 of 4 bombs detonated. However the explosion resulted in the partial collapse of the structure. Firefighters pulled Miss Monroe and Detective Williams from the building, an estimated two hours later._

_A statement from Honolulu Medical Center, later confirmed Miss Monroe had suffered minor injuries. Detective Williams condition was more serious, but not life threatening. Following an operation_ _he was said to be resting comfortably in the ICU._

_Details have not been released on how the kidnappers' location was discovered. When approached outside the medical center, Five-0 leader Commander Steve McGarrett gave very little away. The ex-Navy SEAL stated all information pertaining to the case was classified. Only praising Miss Monroe's bravery throughout her ordeal and thanking the men and women of HPD for supporting his team._

Shifting uncomfortably in the driver's seat he absentmindedly reached over to pick up the other newspaper article. Placing it on top of the other one, tracing his finger over the big bold printed headline. _MY HERO!_ Glancing up briefly to check on the house before continuing to read.

_Senator Monroe's daughter, Elizabeth Monroe, recounts the hours before firefighters pulled her from the rumble. This exclusive interview was held at the senator's holiday home here on Hawaii. 14-year-old Elizabeth was the picture of health, wearing t-shirt and shorts, blond hair tied back in a ponytail. The only sign that all was not as it should be, the purple-yellowish bruising dotted along her arms and legs. Although she was obviously nervous and still recovering from her ordeal, she was determined to tell me her story._

_"The men suddenly left me alone. I knew something was wrong...they never left me alone. I was sitting on a dirty old mattress in the corner of a large room. There wasn't much else there, a table and some chairs. No windows. A single light bulb and the whole place smelt of cigarettes..." Elizabeth hesitated. Gripping the glass of juice in her lap tightly with both hands. "The light reminded me of the movies. There's always one light swaying in the night. Except this one didn't..." After taking a sip of her drink she continued._

_"I could hear shouting...It seemed to go on forever. My hands and feet were taped together. I tried to get free...but I just wasn't strong enough. Then the shooting started...I thought I was gonna die." Suddenly Elizabeth gave me a beaming smile. "I heard someone coming. I thought it was one of the men, but this blond guy holding a gun runs in. He kept asking if I was okay and saying that I was safe. He pulled a pocket knife out of his sock." A nervous giggle escaped her lips. "He had brightly colored stripy socks on." Her face dropped when she continued. "He took his bullet proof vest off and put it on me. Said we had to hurry, but not why. He had to hold onto me, my legs were all shaky...I couldn't run very well. We were running down a corridor and there was a loud bang. It all went black…I don't remember much after that. We just lay under the rubble. He protected me with his body..." Her face turned a bright shade of red. "The whole time he kept talking to me about all kinds of stuff, boys, school, hobbies...I could tell he was hurt by his voice and his breathing didn't sound right. He was amazing. I thought my dad would always be my only hero, but after what he did. Detective Williams is my hero too._

_Elizabeth Monroe is very much her father's daughter. After such a harrowing event most children her age would have shut themselves away. But not Elizabeth, she fought tooth and nail to tell her story._

_I am pleased to report_ _Detective Daniel Williams is resting comfortably at home. Discharged from Honolulu Medical Center after just 2 days._

He'd been sitting in the car for a good thirty minutes. Checking his watch. "Almost 10:30. Time to go." He mumbled.

Folding up the newspaper clippings, he threw them in to the car's glove box before climbing out of the car. The street was quiet, not a soul about. He pulled a handgun from the waistband of his jeans. After checking that the magazine was full, he tucked it back into his jeans, pulling his shirt down to cover it. Slowly he crossed the road, heading for the house.

H50 H50 H50 H50 H50

Danny lay on the couch in sleep shorts and T-shirt, watching an old Jets game. He tried to sit up slightly, but the move caused a sharp stabbing pain to shoot up his thigh. Uncomfortable didn't even come close to how he felt; he was a mess. Honestly, he now regretted turning down Steve's offer to stay at his place. Grace had been great, but she shouldn't be responsible for a grown man with a broken arm, hobbling about on one good leg. She never said it, but he could tell she was struggling to cope. He looked down at his arm with its multicolored cast. Wow. His not so little monkey had become quite the artist. Palm trees, dolphins, and surfboards. A smile crossed his face. She'd even tried to draw a dragster.

Taking a few deep breaths, he reached for the pain meds on the coffee table in front of him, but they were too far away. Admitting defeat, he slumped back against the cushions. Now his ribs protested at the move along with the bruising on his back. But then he looked at the newspaper placed on the table by Grace next to the pain meds and glass of water. Elizabeth Monroe, only a couple years older than his daughter. She made all his suffering worthwhile.

He could still hear Steve scream for him to stop. _"Wait for the bomb squad."_ But his partner knew there wasn't time, as did he. Danny was the only member of the team near to the building. A weak link in the gang of kidnappers had tipped them off. There had been no amazing piece of detective work to break the case. Ratted out by one of their own - a nervous, jittery, twenty-something thug. The young man had been the only survivor.

Quite frankly, he still didn't know how he'd done what he had. Looking down at his injured leg, the image of a large shard of glass embedded in his thigh made his stomach roll. Almost two hours, trapped, claustrophobic, and hurting. _Oh boy, did it hurt._ Deep down he knew it was the over-protective father in him that had got him through it and his ability to talk the _hind legs off a donkey_.

Speaking of the devil, Steve's face looked up at him from the screen on his cell. He muted the TV before answering.

"Yes Steven I'm taking it easy." Danny rolled his eyes.

_"Are you even in bed? You're not are you? I knew I should have made you stay with me."_

"Will you please stop. I'm a grown man and no I'm not in bed. Maleko and Ritchie should be here soon. They're dropping off the last of the car parts."

_"At this time of night. Couldn't they have waited until tomorrow?"_

"What are you my mother? They are just finishing their shifts and wanted to drop the parts off on their way home." If it hadn't been for the cast on his arm, he would have been making wild gestures to the phone.

_"You're not showing them the car?"_

"No you goof. I already told you when the car arrived yesterday. You are the next to see it."

_"What about Grace?"_

"What about Grace. She's in bed, asleep. Did you ask Grace what the new paint scheme was?"

_"I may have tried. She's good, very good. She wouldn't take any of my bribes."_

"You tried to bribe my baby girl? I don't want to know what with. Now will you please leave me alone? Anyway I've got to go, they just knocked on the door. Good night Steven."

_"Good night Danno. I'll be over early."_

"I don't doubt that."

Danny grinned, then hung up and dropped his cell phone onto the coffee table. Pushing up from the couch with his good arm, he managed to stand. Grimacing when the stitches in his leg pulled. Reaching out to the side he grabbed the crutch leaning on the end of the couch. After steadying himself he hobbled over to the front door, opening it to the two HPD officers.

"Good job you warned us about how slow you are, otherwise we'd have thought you'd gone out." Maleko laughed.

"Ignore him Danny. How are you feeling?" Ritchie asked.

"Like a building collapsed on me. Are they the parts?" Danny knocked the side of the box on the ground between them with his crutch.

"Yeah. Do you want it in the garage?" Maleko asked.

"Nice try. In the kitchen will be just fine."

Ritchie picked up the large box and carried it into Danny's kitchen. On his way back out he gave his best-kicked puppy look.

Danny shook his head and laughed. "You could give McGarrett a run for his money with that face. It doesn't work on me when he does it, so it's not going to work now. Good night guys. See you at the weekend."

"It was worth a try. Take care of that leg. We'll see you Saturday." Ritchie said before following Maleko down the drive to their truck.

He knew the two HPD officers from his brief time partnered with Meka. They worked in the same department at HPD and had only been partners for the last four months. Maleko was a Hawaiian native and Ritchie came from Indiana. Both men were in their mid twenties and total gear heads. They had practically begged Danny to let them help on his newly acquired Pro Mod car. They both loved drag racing and working on cars, but neither had the wherewithal to race. They'd been working on the car for six months, and with just a little more work, it would be ready for its first test run.

Danny watched them drive off before closing the door. His leg and ribs were now screaming at him to sit down. He'd almost made it back to the couch when there was another knock.

"Shit. Now what guys. You're not seeing the car before the weekend." Danny was starting to think Steve was right he should have left it until tomorrow. He was now breathing heavily. Just that short trip was proving too much. He opened the door, but before he could say anything more a gun appeared in his line of sight.

"Danno, who's at the door?" A sleepy voice called from behind him.

Danny closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. "Oh Gracie, why didn't you stay in bed?" His voice barely above a whisper.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Danny heard Grace's sudden intake of breath. Not daring to take his eyes away from the gun hovering just mere inches from his forehead, Danny did his best to block the man's view.

"You don't look well Detective Williams." The unmistakable thick Irish accent cut through the silence.

"Aidan." Danny held a hand up in an attempt to appease him. "What are you doing here?"

Taking a step forward he peered over Danny's shoulder to Grace. She stood, arms folded tightly across her chest. Trying desperately to stop the tremble coursing through her body, threatening to drop her to the floor. She could feel her heart thumping in her chest, and hear the blood rushing loudly in her ears.

Ignoring Danny's question, Aidan continued. "Didn't anyone tell you saving lives is bad for your health?"

Closing the gap between them, he pressed the cold metal of the barrel into Danny's forehead. Aidan smiled broadly.

"Oh...but you already know that, because I saved yours. And what thanks did I get? A few days in a coma, weeks in hospital, followed by months in a Federal Medical Center, courtesy of the FBI."

"What did you want me to do Aidan? You nearly killed me." Danny's voice remained calm, but on the inside his stomach twisted in fear. Not for himself, but for Grace.

"She looks scared." Aidan sneered sardonically as if reading Danny's mind.

"Leave my daughter out of this. Grace run to your room." Danny said, sounding harsher than he intended.

"No _Grace_. Stay where you are." Aidan shouted.

Grace visibly flinched at both their words.

Aidan jabbed the gun at Danny more forcefully this time. Danny stumbled backwards slightly, the wall and the crutch he leaned on the only reason he stayed upright.

"Please don't hurt my dad." Her voice broke on the last word.

Aidan now stood fully inside the door, kicking it shut behind him.

"Kneel down." Aidan ordered.

When Danny didn't respond immediately he pulled the crutch out from under him, causing Danny to fall heavily to the floor. Yelling out in pain as the impact jarred his ribs. Grace ran to his side. Kneeling down, she helped him sit up. Throwing the crutch down, Aidan seized her arm, pulling her to her feet.

"Go find me your dad's handcuffs."

Grace looked to her dad, on receiving a look of approval she ran off to his bedroom. She knew he kept them with his badge in the drawer by the bed. Running in the room she could hear them shouting. The venom in their voices scared her. She'd never heard her Danno like this, but she knew he was hurting and trying to protect her.

_"So help me...touch her again -"_

_"Touch her again and what? You seem to forget I'm the one with the gun."_

_"What's this about Aidan? If you wanted a thank you, you should have just asked. You want the car? Is that it?"_

_"My brother's dead. Someone needs to pay."_

_"Why me? I didn't kill your brother."_

_"If you hadn't turned up that day. He'd still be alive."_

_"How'd you work that one out? Genius."_

_"What's taking your daughter so long?"_

"Grace." Aidan bellowed.

She jumped on hearing her name. Opening the drawer, she reached in and picked up the handcuffs, hesitating when she saw what lay next to them. Alongside Danny's badge was his service revolver. He normally locked it away, but the events of the past few years had changed him. Starting with her kidnapping, he'd kept her closer, growing over-protective at times. Deep down she knew she wouldn't have it any other way.

She'd never held her dad's gun, it looked very much like Uncle Steve's. Now his gun she had held, and unbeknownst to her Danno, Uncle Steve had shown her how to use it.

"Don't make me hurt your dad. Get back in here now." Aidan yelled.

Grace slammed the drawer shut and ran out of the room.

Danny now knelt uncomfortably on the floor facing Aidan. He heard her rapid breaths behind him. Suddenly the room felt cold, a shiver ran down his spine. All the color had drained from Aidan's face and he just stared at a spot behind Danny. Of course Danny knew his daughter well, and he remembered the contents of his bedside drawer.

Not daring to look away from his antagonist, he swallowed hard to clear the lump that now lodged in his throat.

"Gracie baby. Put the gun down." His voice sounded hoarse.

The only response to his request, the unmistakable sound of the safety being clicked off.

Danny dropped his head to his chest and squeezed his eyes shut. Taking a deep breath he tried again.

"Please Grace...I'm begging you...put the gun down." Danny opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder at his daughter. She stood stock still, arms stretched out in front of her, hands tightly wrapped around his gun. His mind reeled. _How the hell did she know how to hold it._ She glared at Aidan, her face was pale, and her lips trembled as she tried not to cry. Danny's breath hitched, it felt like someone had reached in and ripped out his heart.

"Are you ready to play the hero again?" Aidan's voice was laced with bitterness.

In the split second it took to pull the trigger, Danny launched himself at Aidan, knocking him backwards to the ground. Unable to stop himself, Danny fell along with him, hearing two ear-splitting gunshots as he landed hard alongside Aidan. The weapon slid across the floor and out of reach. Aidan was the first to his feet. He picked it up and without hesitation fled the house.

H50 H50 H50 H50 H50

Just minutes after climbing into bed, Steve's cell phone broke the silence in his room. Groping blindly in the dark he picked it up from the nightstand. Frowning at the number he didn't recognize, he answered gruffly.

"McGarrett."

"Sorry Commander." A female voice replied. "This is HPD dispatch. We've received a report that gunshots have been heard coming from Detective Williams home and we have been unable to contact him."

"I'm on my way."

Cutting the call, he immediately thumbed the speed dial for his partner. It went straight to voice-mail. While dressing he held the cell awkwardly between his ear and shoulder, now calling the rest of his team. He was in his truck before he'd finished the calls. Pulling out of the driveway he sped to his best friend's house. Again and again trying to raise him, but it always went to voice-mail. Every time it did, Steve slammed his hand into the steering wheel in frustration.

"Damn it Danny. What now?"

He pulled up to the curb, screeching to a stop. Suddenly the once quiet street was filled with the sound of police sirens. The rest of his team was not far behind.

Five-0 surveyed the scene in front of them. Danny's house. There was no movement, just the flickering light from the TV. Nothing else.

Steve took control, instructing HPD to create a perimeter and hold station. He knew time was of the essence; they needed to move fast and efficiently. Danny and Grace's lives could well depend on it. Pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind, he briefed the rest of his team and within minutes of arriving they were ready to move in. Wearing full tack gear, with their guns raised, they cautiously approached the house. The tension in the air was palpable. Steve took point, moving slowly along the drive past Danny's Camaro up to the front door. And that's when he heard it, that unmistakable voice. _Grace._

H50 H50 H50 H50 H50

Danny watched in horror as Grace collapsed, the gun slipping from her grasp, and clattering to the floor. He scrambled across the room to where she lay. Fighting the all-encompassing pain that threatened to consume his body, he pulled her up into his arms. Feeling his touch she instantly grabbed onto him allowing herself to be pulled up onto his lap. Danny now sat legs outstretched, Grace positioned across them, her upper body leaning into him. She felt cold, her heart pounding rapidly against his chest. He tried to ignore the pain pulsating through his injured thigh and broken arm. They held onto each other as if their lives depended on it.

"I'm sorry." His chest muffled her voice.

He stroked her dark brown hair, rocking them both back and forth.

"Please don't leave me daddy. I love you." Hearing her weak trembling voice broke his heart.

"Monkey, I'll never leave you." Sobs racked his weakened body.

Huddled together on the floor, cocooned by his embrace, his familiar scent comforted her, made her feel safe. Tears rolled down her face and wet his t-shirt. The deep ache she felt in her heart was almost more than she could bear.

From somewhere in the room, his cell phone rang. She didn't recognized the first few callers, but the last one she knew. It was Danno's ring tone for Uncle Steve, the theme to Mission Impossible. The sound of it playing filled her with hope.

After what seemed like a lifetime, the distant sound of police sirens could be heard. Shortly followed by the screeching of car tires, doors slamming, and shouting. There was the unmistakable voice of her Uncle Steve.

Her dad's sobs had ceased moments before, his arms no longer squeezing her tightly. Untangling her body slowly from his grip. She gently lowered him to the floor. Making sure his head landed softly, not wanting to cause him any more pain. Pushing to her feet, she wiped the back of her bloody hand across her tear-streaked face. Padding softly, bare foot, to the door. Hand gripping the handle, she took a deep breath.

"It's me, Grace. I'm going to come out, Uncle Steve."

"It's alright Grace; I'm here." Steve's voice her undoing.

Opening the door, Grace stumbled forward, falling into his arms. Her next words froze him to his very core.

"I shot my Danno."

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter for BookEmDanno.

Commander Steven J McGarrett. Navy SEAL. Experienced in the use of an array of firearms, trained to fight in hand-to-hand combat, and endure numerous forms of torture. Over the years he'd lost family, friends, and brothers-in-arms. Those losses had affected him to varying degrees. He carried more than his fair share of emotional baggage. Compartmentalizing his life, locking those emotions away. It was a very rare occasion when they surfaced, and even then he kept his loved ones at arms length, dealing with them on his own terms. Danny always joked that he wasn't _held as a baby._

On the threshold of Danny's home stood Grace Williams, Steve's adopted niece, who he loved dearly. Blood smeared her tear-streaked face. Her pink nightdress stained a deep red. In the seconds it took for her to close the distance between them, those walls he'd spent years building came tumbling down. Falling into his arms she spoke just four simple words that didn't just break his heart, but shattered it into a million pieces. _"I shot my Danno."_

Through his earpiece he could hear his team clearing Danny's home, and then those calls everyone dreaded followed.

_"Officer down."_

_"In need of urgent medical assistance."_

A war of emotions raged deep within his soul. Desperate to run to his partner's side, but equally as desperate to take care of his niece. The two opposing sides kept him on his knees, locked in Grace's embrace, scared to move or let go for fear of letting either one of them down.

A hand on his shoulder made him look up.

"Hey boss. Let me take her. They need you inside the house." Kono spoke softly. "Go. I'll take care of Grace."

Steve held Grace tightly, as she tried hard to push him away. "I'll be okay, Uncle Steve. Danno needs you." She blindly reached out to take Kono's hand. Sorrowful brown eyes locked on Steve's blue ones.

Steve let go, allowing Kono to lead her away, he tried his best to give her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry I'll take good care of him."

Inhaling deeply, he stood up and braced himself for what was about to greet him. Two EMT's were by Danny's side trying to stabilize him for the ride to the hospital. An IV line had been inserted, the gunshot wound to his shoulder had been packed to stem the bleeding, and an oxygen mask covered most of his much too pale face. As if on queue, at the moment Steve reached his side, Danny became combative and removed the mask.

"Grace. Where is she? She was shot." The words came out in a pained slur. Arms flailing wildly, he tried to push the medic nearest him away.

Steve knelt by his side, catching his wayward broken arm before it made contact with the medic's face.

"Danno stop. You're going to hurt yourself, buddy." Steve begged. "Grace is fine."

"No, no, no, not Grace I can't lose her." His last words were spoken on a choked sob.

"She wasn't shot. You were. Now let the medic's help you." A mixture of grief and confusion crossed Danny's face. Steve ran a hand through Danny's hair to calm him. His other hand held his broken arm steady.

Danny was breathing erratically, unable to focus on any one thing. Even in his badly injured state, he still fought to get up.

"Danno, you're not listening to me. Grace is okay. No gunshot wound. Now take it easy, calm down." Steve was trying hard to keep his own emotions in check. His partner was showing signs of the onset of shock. His skin, cold and clammy, a lone tear escaped, trickling down the side of his face.

"Come on Danno, don't do this." Steve carefully placed Danny's arm down by his side. Moving closer he placed both his hands either side of his friend's face. Holding him so he could look directly into his eyes, he made sure he had his full attention before continuing.

"Grace is with Kono. Apart from being worried about you, she's unhurt. Do you understand what I'm saying?" After receiving a nod he continued. "Let me put the oxygen mask back on, and we can get you out of here and to the hospital."

When Steve was sure his partner understood he replaced the mask. Standing up, he made room for the medics to continue their work. For the first time he became aware of Chin and Lou standing off to the side, both with concerned looks.

"They said it's a through and through." Lou pointed towards the two EMT's. "He was semi-conscious when we found him."

Chin held up an evidence bag containing a handgun. "This is Danny's. I found it on the floor."

"He kept mumbling Grace was shot. He kept repeating those words. Why would he think that?" Lou shook his head in disbelief.

"I wish I knew. Grace told me she shot her Danno." Steve stood with hands on hips, looking worriedly down at his now calm partner. Danny tried to speak.

"What is it Danno?" Steve bent his head down so he could hear his muffled voice.

"Aidan. He was here." He rasped out.

"Aidan Cleary?" Steve asked. Receiving a nod of confirmation.

"Chin -" Steve never got a chance to finish before Chin interrupted.

"On it." He was on the radio within seconds. Requesting a BOLO and details on Cleary.

"HPD is securing the area." Holding up his cell to forestall any questions. "Wait. It's Kono. Hey cuz, how's Grace?"

Lou walked over to Steve, giving Chin some space to talk.

"I thought that nut job was in a FMC awaiting trial." Lou said.

"So did I Lou." Steve ran his hand through his hair.

Chin hung up the call. "Grace is shaken up, but unhurt. She's worried about Danny." Chin's cell rang again interrupting him. When the call finished he shook his head in dismay. "Cleary absconded from a minimum security facility over a week ago."

"And the FBI never thought to inform us?" Steve shook his head in disbelief.

Their conversation was cut short by the unmistakable sound of a gunshot outside.

H50 H50 H50 H50 H50

Kono helped Grace climb into the back of the waiting ambulance. The EMT immediately wrapped her in a thick blanket.

"What's your name, honey?" The female medic smiled sweetly.

"Grace." She said softly.

"What a lovely name. I'm Sally. Grace, can you tell me if anything hurts?"

Grace just shook her head. Kono wrapped her arm around her back and gave her a sideways hug. Her concern growing for her much too quiet young charge.

"I'm going to check you over now, sweetheart. Make sure you're okay. If that's alright?" Sally picked up a blood pressure cuff. After receiving a nod from Grace she started to take her blood pressure.

Kono sat close to her, rubbing her hand up and down her back in support. "You feel up to telling me what happened?"

"Can you see if Danno's alright first?" A tear trickled down her cheek.

Kono called Chin. "Hey cuz. Grace wants to know how her dad's doing?"

_"He's going to be okay. He's conscious. They're about to take him to the hospital. How's Gracie?"_

"She's doing great. Tough like her old man." Kono gave her a nudge.

_"We'll regroup at the hospital when the area's been secured." Chin replied._

Kono agreed and put her cell down on the gurney next to her. "Sally. How's the bravest girl I know doing?"

Before she could answer, the door to the ambulance swung open and Aidan Cleary jumped in. Kono pulled her sidearm on him instantly.

"Don't do anything stupid. Put the gun down." She shouted over Grace's hysterical screams.

Before Kono could react the young girl flung off the blanket and made for the open door. Aidan pulled it shut. Grace slammed up against it and started hitting and kicking it wildly.

"I want my dad...let me out...let me out…" Through broken sobs she pleaded.

"Shut up!" Aidan bellowed. He caught hold of her wrist with his free hand and yanked her backwards. Grace twisted free from his hold, biting the fleshy part of his hand with her teeth. Aidan screamed out in pain, shoving her hard against the door. Gasping in shock from the impact, she released his hand. Slowly sinking to the floor, Grace curled in on herself, burying her head in her arms, shaking and mumbling the whole time.

"Leave her alone." Kono shouted, still training her weapon on him. "Now put the gun down."

"Not going to happen darling. See, we have company." He waved the gun towards the front of the ambulance. Another guy slid into the driver's seat and aimed his pistol at Sally. He could only have been in his late teens.

"Like I said. Not going to happen."

Reluctantly Kono lowered her weapon. Aidan quickly took it from her, pushing it into his waistband.

"Where's my colleague? What have you done to him?" Sally cried.

"He'll be nursing a bad headache when he comes to." Aidan stood with his back to the door, pointing the gun at Kono's head. "Now listen to me. Your team's going to clear the area. Then, I'm going to leave here with Detective Williams. You see, we have unfinished business."

"That's not possible. He's injured. You really think anyone here will let you leave with him?" Kono chewed nervously on her bottom lip.

"Oh I don't think so; I know so." With that Aidan swung the gun in Sally's direction and shot her in the thigh. The medic cried out in pain, falling to the floor. She held her leg trying to stem the blood which oozed out between her fingers.

"Whoa…I never signed up for this. You're off your head, Cleary." The other man looked on in horror.

Aidan pushed Kono back to stop her from going to Sally's aid. "Stop whining Josh. What did you think this was? You really thought waving our guns around was going to get us out of this."

"This is your mess Aidan, not mine. You said you needed help evading the cops, not kidnapping and murder." Josh argued.

"And yet you followed me in here _._ You are so naive."

"Now get on the phone to your commander." Aidan waved the gun in Kono's face.

"Not until you let me help her." Kono looked down at Sally, who was now starting to loose her fight to stay awake. "She's going to bleed out if you don't let me help her."

"No you make the call. She can help her." He pulled Grace forward, but once more she became hysterical, seemingly oblivious to the weapon he held. Climbing to her feet, she started to kick and punch him. Aidan smacked her hard across the face. She fell to the floor, wide eyed with shock.

"She's only a child." Kono cried out.

"Only a child you say? She looked all grown up when she was pointing her dad's gun at me." Aidan waved his gun in front of Grace's face.

"I'll help her." Josh climbed into the back next to Sally and started spreading medical supplies over the ambulance floor.

Aidan paced in the confined space of the ambulance, his anxiety level now rising to a dangerous level. Kono visibly jumped when he bent forward and snatched up the cell phone from the seat next to her. With a shaky hand, he scrolled through the list of contacts. Thumbing the call button when he found Steve's name.

"McGarrett, listen carefully. I'm coming to the house with your officer and Williams' daughter. Tell the cops to hold their fire. If anything happens to me my partner's going to put a bullet in the medic's head. You have five minutes." Aidan voice held a nervous edge to it.

"What the hell Aidan? I'm not shooting anyone." Josh had managed to tie a tourniquet around Sally's leg.

"You don't have to, idiot. But they don't know that. I just need you to buy me some time. Okay, you two, on your feet. We're leaving."

When Grace didn't move Aidan grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her to her feet. She cried out in pain, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Aidan pushed the gun into Kono's shoulder. "Open the door, and you go first. Nice and slow. Don't try anything, or the girl gets it."

All three stepped out into the warm Hawaiian night.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Steve, Chin, and Lou all exchanged concerned glances having heard the same report over their comms. _"Gunshot originating from inside one of the ambulances."_

"Guys I need to know what's going on out there, and I need to know now." Steve was very much back in control and all business.

"Roger that." Lou was on the radio straight away.

Steve's cell started ringing. Checking the screen, he saw Kono's picture staring back at him.

"Kono is everyone okay?" Already strung out by their current situation, the voice on the other end of the call sent his anxiety level off the scale.

Listening intently, he shot Danny a look, hoping he didn't notice he's change in demeanor. He walked out into the hallway in an attempt to shield his friend from any further stress. He knew it was probably too late, because not much got past Danny, his current injuries notwithstanding.

Moments later he smashed his cell phone hard against the wall making a picture frame move. He paused momentarily fixated on the photo in the frame. It was of Steve, Danny, and Grace on a camping trip. He smiled at the memory. They all looked so happy, not a care in the world.

"How could this have happened?" Steve paced the hallway battling to calm himself down.

Walking back in to the room, he motioned Chin and Lou to join him in the kitchen out of earshot of Danny. In a hushed voice he told them of Cleary's orders.

"Chin. Update HPD on the situation. If anyone of them even so much as twitches, I'll have their badge."

Chin nodded in understanding.

Steve walked back to where the medics were treating Danny. They were about to transfer him to a gurney. One of the medics tried to replace the oxygen mask over Danny's face, only to have it snatched from his grasp.

"Commander, he really needs to get to the hospital." The medic spoke, exchanging a concerned look with his colleague.

"How's he doing?" Steve asked.

"Hey, he's just fine and he's here by the way." Anger evident in Danny's voice. He tossed the mask onto the floor next to him.

"Danno you need to calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down Steven. That _lunatic_ has my daughter."

"I am well aware of that." Steve let out an exasperated sigh.

"Did you just sigh?" The sudden outburst leaving him breathless.

"Don't start with me Danno" Steve shook his head. "Lou. I need eyes on that ambulance."

"I'll take care of it." Lou replied.

"What do you want us to do Commander?" The medic asked.

"What are your names?" Steve asked.

"I'm Gavin, this here's Kai." He pointed at his colleague.

"Gavin, Kai, can you move this stubborn SOB to the couch without causing further injury?"

"Yes sir shouldn't be a problem." Kai responded.

"Great and call me Steve."

"Would you mind telling this stubborn SOB what that phone call was all about?" Danny was already halfway off the floor; sweat beading on his forehead as he struggled to get to his feet.

Steve hurried to his partner's side, grabbing him under the arm. "And you're not stubborn? Couldn't you have waited a few more minutes for these guys to help you?"

"Stopping nagging and help me over to the couch."

Kai rushed to Danny's other side taking some of the weight off his injured leg. Gavin held a bag of saline, keeping a watchful eye on the IV line running from it and into his uninjured arm. It took every ounce of Danny's energy reserves to make the short trip. Once he was comfortably positioned on the couch. Steve sat on the coffee table across from him.

"What does Cleary want?" Danny wheezed out.

"He's bringing Grace and Kono to the house now. I really can't work out this guy's game plan."

"He doesn't need one. Trust me, he's cuckoo."

Steve studied his friend's face. He was much too pale. Pain lines creasing his forehead. Once more his best friend had been hurt and this time in the worst way imaginable. He should have had his partner's back. He was also acutely aware that he hadn't even had the time to find out what happened earlier. What possibly could have happened to result in Grace shooting her father? Steve knew deep down that it had been a terrible accident, but even so the emotional fallout would be huge.

"Hey don't do that." Danny reached out and tapped his friend's knee.

Steve looked up and smiled. "Blame myself?"

"This isn't your fault." He closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths.

"Buddy, you still with me?" Steve shot a concerned look at the two medics.

"You really should let me put the oxygen mask back on." Kai said.

Danny opened his eyes and grimaced. "Maybe you're right. But then get out of here."

"No. We'll be fine right here." Gavin and Kai both nodded to each other in agreement.

"Thanks guys we appreciate the support, but Danny's right you need to leave. Wait in one of the bedrooms." Steve said.

"Okay no problem, but we'd prefer it if no one else got shot. We already have our hands full with this one." Gavin nodded in Danny's direction.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Thanks. Now get out of here."

Kai replaced the oxygen mask and gave Danny's arm a reassuring squeeze. "Stay safe."

Danny gave a thumbs-up. When both medics were gone he lifted the mask. "Steve I don't need to know what you've got planned. I trust you to have my back and you'll keep Grace safe."

Danny gave a half smile.

Steve smiled back. "I promise I'll always be there for you and Grace." He got up from the table, leaving his friend to rest.

Danny tried to let himself relax, keep his emotions under control. He wouldn't voice it out loud but he was starting to struggle with the whole situation.

Closing his eyes he thought of Grace. All he wanted at this moment in time was to hold her and keep her safe. Being apart after what they had both just experienced was tearing him apart. He desperately wanted to know what made her take his gun. Hell, he wanted to know who showed her how to use it. Although he was pretty sure he knew the answer to that question already. Then the guilt hit him. It was his fault. _Why didn't he lock it away?_

If that wasn't all enough, both his leg and shoulder felt like they were on fire. His broken arm throbbed in time with his pounding heart, and his headache felt more like the beginnings of a migraine. He tried to calm himself with deep controlled breaths, but his fractured ribs were making it hard to do even that.

Chin waited for his friends to stop talking before speaking. "Danny's not wrong about Cleary. He wasn't in the FMC for nothing. He was being treated for a personality disorder."

Steve's gaze hardened. "We need to end this. You and me take this guy down, as soon as Lou's secured that ambulance, and we have Grace and Kono out of harm's way."

They fell into an uneasy silence with Steve pacing the room; every so often he checked his watch.

H50 H50 H50 H50 H50

Aidan walked towards the house. He was clearly agitated, frantically scanning the surrounding area. He dragged Grace along the driveway, arm locked around her neck, gun firmly pressed against her temple. Kono walked a few feet in front of them, desperate to look over her shoulder at Grace. But for fear of Aidan loosing it completely, she kept her eyes firmly fixed ahead.

Suddenly, a cat jumped down from a nearby tree, startling the trio, stopping them in their tracks. Kono turned her head and glimpsed Aidan lowering his gun. Taking full advantage of the momentary distraction. She spun around and kicked high, aiming for his head. Aidan was caught totally unawares, loosening his hold on Grace. She twisted from his hold and ran off.

Before Aidan had a chance to react, Kono punched him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. Doubled over, the gun slipped from his grasp. She kicked it away, and then delivered a ferocious hit to the back of his neck, knocking him to the ground. Kono knelt down pushing her knee hard into the small of his back, leaning forward gripping his wrists. In the distance she heard Lou shouting for Josh to surrender.

Steve and Chin ran from the house guns raised. On seeing the situation under control, they holstered their weapons.

"Here." Chin dropped a zip tie down next to Kono. "Nice save, cuz."

Kono secured Aidan's wrists, before reaching around his waist to retrieve her handgun, re-holstering it, and then hoisting him to his feet.

She passed him over to an HPD officer. "How's Danny doing?"

Before Chin could answer Steve interrupted. "Where's Grace?"

"She ran off when I hit Aidan. I thought she took cover behind the car." Kono frowned looking at the Camaro.

"She's not there." Steve surveyed the area around him, hoping Grace would magically reappear. "Kono go to the hospital with Danny."

Kono watched the medics transfer Danny to one the waiting ambulances. "What do I tell him about Grace? He's going to ask and you not being there with him…Steve, he's going to know something's up."

Steve gave her a sharp look. "He's pretty much out of it, and he'll more than lightly go straight into surgery. We'll find Grace long before he asks."

"You let me know the minute you find her boss."

"I will." His answer terse.

Steve immediately turned his attention back to finding Grace. "Chin. Contact Duke, bring him up to speed on the situation. We need everyone available out looking for her."

Chin immediately pulled out his cell. "I'll get straight on it."

Lou gave Kono a pat on the back, as he passed her after handing off Josh to HPD. "Nice job, Kono."

Kono now on the verge of tears, only managing a slight smile in return.

"Is Kono alright?" Lou threw a concerned look in Kono's direction.

"Hey, is our boy going to be okay?" When no response was forthcoming he headed over to Steve. "Someone mind telling me what's going on?"

"Grace is missing."

"Man, you gotta be kidding me." Lou looked dismayed.

"I'm going to call Rachel. Chin's co-coordinating a search with Duke. Check the house again, she may have snuck back in." Steve stared at his cell for a moment, lost in his own thoughts.

Lou laid his hand on Steve's shoulder. "We'll find her." He said softly. "She won't have gone far. She's just scared."

"I know…it's just…" Steve faltered trying to find the words. "She shot her dad, her Danno. How do we make this right?"

 


	5. Chapter 5

Grace held her hands to her ears trying to block out the mayhem around her. She could hear sirens approaching, along with calls for backup and medics. Looking towards the garage she decided to make a run for it. Scrabbling to her feet from her position by the side of her dad's Camaro, she ran as fast as she could down the side of the house and into the back garden.

When Uncle Steve and Lou searched outside, she moved around in the shadows, hiding behind trees and shrubs. Her small stature handing her the advantage, she played a tortuous game of _cat and mouse._ At any other time it would have been fun. She was sure Uncle Steve would have been impressed with her ability to evade a Navy SEAL. Hanging her head in shame for the deception, she still couldn't show her face.

After a short time, when it seemed like the coast was clear, she made her way into the house. Entering through the back door, going as quickly as she dared, she ran into the kitchen and straight to the drawer containing the spare key to the garage. Carefully pulling it open, she reached in, trembling fingers closed around the tiny piece of metal. Key in hand, Grace crept barefoot along the hall towards her bedroom. She quickly ducked past the living room. Her breath hitched when she caught a glimpse of the medics wheeling her dad out of the front door. Stopping momentarily, back against the wall, she squeezed her eyes shut tight. On the brink of tears once again as her pent-up emotions threatened to resurface. Torn between the heart-wrenching desire to be with her dad and her overwhelming guilt, she stayed hidden from her ohana.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart. Taking slow deliberate steps, she slid along the wall, pausing just outside her bedroom door. When she was sure no one had heard her she crept inside. Walking towards her bed, kneeling down, she crawled under the bed. Crossing her arms on the floor in front of her, she rested her chin on them, listening intently to the CSI investigators. In the eerie quiet of the space under the bed her breathing seemed louder then normal. Every time one of them came near the open door of her room, she held her breath until they walked away.

Her plan was to give them time to check the garage, then make a run for it and hide out in there. Letting herself relax for the first time in hours, her eyelids growing heavy, the traumatic last few hours finally taking their toll.

 _Stay awake, stay awake._ She continued the mantra in her head until she lost the fight, drifting off into a restless sleep.

Grace jolted awake, gasping for air. Her heart beating fiercely in her chest. Too many thoughts swirled in her head. _Was her dad going to be all right?_ _How long had she been asleep? Had they checked the garage? What woke her?_ She could hear Uncle Steve talking to Lou.

 _"After I managed to pacify_ _Rachel, she reluctantly agreed to stay home and wait to see if Grace goes there."_

_"You don't think she will, do you?"_

_"No Lou. My gut tells me she's nearby. Chin and Duke are coordinating a search; they're canvassing the nearby area. I'm going to check out back again."_

_"I checked the garage. It was locked up. I looked inside just to be sure. It was clear. I'll call Kono. See if there's any news on Danny."_

Their voices faded as they moved away. Grace knew this was her best opportunity to get back outside. She pulled herself out from under the bed. Tip toeing to the door, she peered into the hall. Her path to the kitchen was clear. Making her way towards the door, Grace was stopped in her tracks by a distant conversation. Maleko and Ritchie, their voices getting closer. She gripped the key tightly, the metal digging into the palm of her hand, steeling herself for the confrontation that was about to come. But at the last minute someone shouted their names and they left. Sighing in relief, Grace ran through the kitchen, out into the back garden and across the lawn to the rear of the garage.

On reaching her destination, she fumbled with the key, finally fitting it into the lock after two tries. Her hands shook as she pulled the door open just far enough for her to slip through the opening. Once inside she reached out to retrieve the key before pulling the door shut. Blinking to adjust her eyes to the dark, Grace took some tentative steps further into the garage. She was afraid to turn on the light for fear of someone seeing the glow emanating from under the door. She felt her way along the workbench, knowing her dad kept a flashlight somewhere near the door. Her hands brushed over the many different tools that littered the work space until eventually they found the prize.

Grace turned the flashlight on and shone it around the interior of the garage, and then the light fell on the race car. She walked along side it, looking closely at the artwork that now adorned it. A happy memory from the previous day made her smile. When the car first arrived, Danno had sat grinning stupidly at it for ages. They'd spent almost an hour in the garage studying the newly painted bodywork, she had to agree it did look amazing. It was sky blue with a lone surfer riding the crest of a wave that broke over the Five-0 inscription. There was a gold badge covering the hood. She shone the light onto the driver's window, painted in white letters were the words. 'Danny 'Danno' Williams.' A single tear trickled down her cheek. It had taken her days to talk her dad into including her nickname for him on the car.

She could feel the cold seeping into her bare feet and a shiver ran through her slender frame. The flashlight slipped from her grasp, clanging loudly as it hit the hard floor. Crying harder now, she slowly sank down to the ground, head in her hands; she wished she could make the guilt she felt go away. All she could think about now was how badly she'd let her Dad down. If only she could go back in time. _Why didn't she leave the gun alone?_ He had taught her about the danger of guns. It had been instilled into her from a young age never to handle firearms unsupervised and only in a controlled environment. Slowly running out of energy, her tears stopped. Wiping her face, she sat silently, the enormity of the whole situation weighing heavily on her young shoulders.

"I was brought up to be better then this." Grace spoke the words quietly.

After giving herself a pep talk she came to a decision. She climbed to her feet and headed for the door. "I can do this. I have to do this. Danno needs me."

Standing tall, head held high Grace stepped outside.

H50 H50 H50 H50 H50

Steve stood alone at the bottom of Danny's driveway. He watched a lone patrol car move slowly past. HPD were still scouting the area for Grace. A number of on and off duty officers were on foot searching the area. Maleko and Ritchie had offered to drive along the routes to the hospital and Rachel's house, just in case Grace had decided to go to one of them on foot. Lou was on his way back to HPD with Duke to help process Aidan and Josh. Chin had gone to the hospital to check on Kono and Danny.

Shoulders slumped, he walked back towards the house, feeling both emotionally and physically drained. For the first time in his life he felt completely at a loss. Grace had been missing now for well over two hours, and he was beginning to doubt himself. He'd been convinced she would stay close, but numerous checks of the house and surrounding area had come up empty. He would have to tell her father, his best friend, that she was missing. Once the house was clear of CSI personnel, Steve locked up and made his way to his truck.

Anyone else would have missed it, remained completely oblivious to the sound, but not Steve. He froze at the side of his truck, having heard steps nearby. With his head down, looking at his keys, he listened closely, sensing someone behind him.

"Uncle Steve." Her voice barely above a whisper, but he heard it loud and clear.

Turning around, he was greeted with the sight of his adopted niece. At first glance, she looked totally defeated. Then he recognized that look in her eyes, the inimitable Williams' courage and determination. He was beyond angry at the distress she'd caused, but he couldn't help but smile. In return, Grace ran at him full pelt, throwing herself into his arms.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed. Holding on tightly around his neck, as he hoisted her up.

"No need to be sorry Gracie. You're safe now." Voice raspy, he struggled to control his emotions.

"Is Danno going to be okay?"

"Yes, he's gonna be fine. Why don't we go and see him?" Steve gently lowered Grace to the ground. Reaching over, he opened the back passenger door to his truck. He pulled out a blue Navy issue windbreaker, wrapping it around her, before helping her in, and securing her seat belt.

Grace watched the world go by out of the side window, as she listened to her Uncle Steve make calls informing everyone that she was safe. She caught him glancing up at her in the rear-view mirror every so often. Her anxiety rose the the closer they got to the hospital.

"Is everyone mad at me?" Grace looked down focusing on her bare feet. Not daring to make eye contact with Steve.

"No one's mad at you. We were all worried. Do you want to tell me what happened earlier in the house…with Danno?" Steve glanced anxiously at her reflection in the rear-view mirror.

"Does my dad hate me?" Her voice unsteady.

"He could never hate you, Grace. You're his world. He loves you."

"That was before…" Once again the tears fell. Her words ran together. "I let him down…I'll never forget the look on his face…I broke his heart Uncle Steve."

Grace dabbed at her face but couldn't stop crying.

Steve pulled the Silverado to the side of the road. He jumped out and climbed back in next to Grace. Pulling her into a hug, he rubbed her back, her tears wetting his t-shirt.

"Oh Gracie. He was just scared for you. Trust me - he loves you."

Grace pulled away and looked up at Steve. "I wanted to help him. Defend him. He's always protecting other people. That man told him to be a hero again. I was so angry…I never meant to shoot…" She leaned forward resting her forehead against his chest.

Steve kissed the top of her head. "Listen to me. Yes, Danno's going to be mad at you. He's also going to blame himself for not locking the gun away, and for not protecting you."

Grace remained silent and unmoving. Seemingly lost in her own thoughts.

Putting his hand under her chin, he raised her head so she was looking at him. "What you did was stupid, but brave. It's your dad's job to protect people. What you did, you did out of love. He'll be proud."

"I love you, Uncle Steve." Grace reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you too, Gracie. Now let's get to the hospital before Danno notices we're missing."

 


	6. Chapter 6

Danny woke to the dizzying sensation of being drunk. It took him a minute to make sense of where he was. Then, he heard the beeping of machinery and the concern of hushed voices nearby. Danny blinked his eyes a few times to clear his vision, and there it was, that all too familiar white-tiled ceiling. He turned his head slowly, restricted by the oxygen mask. A jolt shot from his shoulder. His subsequent groan captured the attention of a nearby nurse.

"Detective Williams, it's nice to see you awake. Are you in any pain?"

"No." He lied.

The nurse gave him an unconvinced look. "I'm sure you must be feeling some discomfort. I can arrange to have your pain medication adjusted."

"Sick." He croaked out.

The nurse immediately grabbed a basin and removed the mask, calling for assistance as she did so. After slowly raising the head of the bed, she helped steady him with the aid of her colleague. His stomach clenched violently, causing a searing pain to course through his shoulder. He instinctively tried to brace himself, but realized he couldn't move either of his arms. The panic only increased his nausea. After a few minutes the retching subsided and the nurses eased him back against the pillows.

"I'm going to put the mask back on. Your oxygen stats are still very low. I'll get you an anti-emetic for the nausea." The nurse must have read his mind because she quickly explained his condition. "You had to undergo surgery for the wound to your shoulder. They've had to immobilize your arm to aid healing and there was some swelling of your broken arm, so it's back in a sling. Don't worry we'll take good care of you."

Danny took a few extra seconds to process everything she said. He nodded in understanding. She gave him a reassuring smile and went back to her duties.

Once more alone, he lay contemplating the last few hours. His one real burning question remained unspoken and it tore at his heart. "What had happened to Grace?" He trusted Steve with his life and that of his daughter, but he needed to know.

H50 H50 H50 H50 H50

 _Danny couldn't remember much from his time in the ambulance or the first hour or so in the ER. But then things had become less of a haze, his condition started to stabilize enough for him to have surgery and to recognize what was going on around him. He'd known something was wrong. The absence of his very own super SEAL_ _had been the first clue. And then there was Kono, rubbing his arm and whispering reassurances._

_You're doing great Danny. Doctor will be here soon._

_Take slow even breaths. Try to stay calm._

_I'm going to stay with you. Everything's going to be fine._

_Kono had sat by his bed, the place normally reserved for Steve. He'd watched her chew relentlessly on her bottom lip. At the time he had wanted to make some witty remark about it, but it had taken all his energy just to stay awake. Scared that if he gave into sleep he might never wake up again. It had truly felt like his life force was draining away from him. So he'd just observed her, chewing her lip and glaring at her cell as if willing it to ring. Kono was his second clue._

_Soon a doctor had arrived, as promised. He went through the customary pleasantries, followed by the standard questions._

_What's your name?_

_What's your date of birth?_

_Do you know where you are?_

_Can you remember what happened?_

_Danny dared not answer any one of them out loud. Sure, he'd known the answers, but he was too afraid to speak. Terrified that the effort would push him into the dark abyss he teetered on the edge of._

_The doctor explained how lucky he had been. The trajectory the bullet traveled had only resulted in tissue and muscle damage. By some miracle it missed_ _his clavicle and scapula. The wound required debriding and assessing for internal damage, but it was not life threatening._

_He hadn't felt lucky. Who would consider being shot by their 12-year-old daughter, lucky? And the miracle? That would be said daughter being shorter than him, by not much granted, but enough for the angle of the bullet to be just right._

_Shortly after the doctor left, his third clue had entered the ER. Normally cool, calm, collected Chin Ho Kelly. Though right then, he couldn't have been further from all three. He'd tried to hide his concern from Danny, but the uneasy looks exchanged by the cousins told him everything he needed to know. And yet they had all remained wrapped in a blanket of silence._

_The elephant in the room had been the final piece of the puzzle. No one mentioned Grace or Steve. And this was not missed even by a dazed Danny._

_Didn't they know him well enough by now_ _to_ _realize he would suspect something was up? Or maybe there lay the problem. They understood him too well and thought their silence would keep him calm. Unbeknownst to them it had felt like he was slowly dying inside. Eventually when he had gathered the courage to ask, his body had failed him, slowly succumbing to the darkness. He'd fallen into the abyss with one name on his lips. Grace._

H50 H50 H50 H50 H50

Steve pulled his truck up outside Honolulu Medical Center's ER entrance. He glanced at Grace in the rear-view mirror; she was asleep, having given in to tiredness a few minutes earlier. Her young features looked pale, and the bruising to her face and arms couldn't be missed. He took a deep breath, jumped out, and called for help. A couple of ER nurses came to his aid and gently transferred Grace to a gurney. Steve followed alongside, holding Grace's hand. She briefly opened her eyes and gave him a small smile before drifting back to sleep.

Steve was about to follow the gurney through the double doors emblazoned with the words, 'authorized personnel only', when someone called out to him.

"Steven. Wait." Rachel came chasing down the corridor.

"Is Grace alright?" Rachel asked frantically.

"Rachel calm down. She's going to be fine." Steve ushered her into the emergency room.

As soon as they walked through the doors, someone placed a hand on his arm. "You can't both be in here. I'm guessing you're her Mom. You can stay." The nurse gave Rachel a sympathetic smile.

"Thank you." Steve replied, too exhausted to get into an argument.

"How did this happen?" Rachel asked anxiously.

"I don't know any more than what I told you over the phone earlier. She's exhausted and upset. Go look after her. I'm going to check on Danny."

Steve walked over to Grace's bedside and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "I've got to go. I'll come visit you later." Grace remained blissfully unaware. He sighed with relief, before disappearing through the doors, eager to find his partner.

H50 H50 H50 H50 H50

Steve jogged down the corridor towards the ICU. He spotted Chin heading in his direction.

"How is he?" Steve asked anxiously.

"They've just transferred him from recovery to here. There was only minor damage to his shoulder, nothing plenty of rest and PT won't fix."

Steve walked towards the entrance, but Chin rounded on him, stopping him from entering the ward. "Steve wait."

"What's wrong Chin? What aren't you telling me?"

"Kono wants to explain. She's with him now. He's really poorly Steve, he's been sick and he's on a number of different medications. They gave him a blood transfusion when he arrived in the ER. He's sleeping right now." Chin moved aside to allow Steve through.

"Why do I feel like I'm about to walk into the lion's den?" Steve muttered to himself.

Kono got up from her position next to Danny's bed, quickly walking over to greet them. "How's Gracie doing?" Speaking softly.

Steve couldn't help but look over at Danny. Chin was right in his assessment; his best friend did not look well. Propped up by a number of pillows, he looked deathly pale beneath an oxygen mask. A number of IV lines snaked out from underneath the sheets. His right arm strapped to his torso and his broken left arm, cradled by a sling, lay across his chest.

"Steve. How's Gracie doing?" Kono spoke with more vehemence, annoyed by his silence.

"She's alright. Rachel's with her. What's wrong? Chin said you wanted to explain something." There was irritation in his voice. He was desperate to be at his friend's side.

Chin and Kono exchanged concerned glances before she spoke again.

"You were right about him being too out of it to notice that you and Grace were missing, but..." Kono paused as if trying to form the correct response.

"But?" Steve now turned his full attention to her.

"His condition stabilized once they started the blood transfusion, and then he became more aware." Kono looked unhappily at Danny's sleeping form. "He was too quiet. He never once asked about you or Grace."

"Maybe he felt too lousy to ask."

"Yes, too sick to ask, but not too sick to understand." Kono was starting to get annoyed. "I should have told him."

"And what good would have come of it? He couldn't have helped. He would have just panicked."

"You don't know that for sure." Kono stated, almost sounding petulant.

"This is Danny. You really think he wouldn't have freaked out?" Steve retorted angrily.

Kono wasn't about to let this go. Clenching her fists, she continued her tirade, raising her voice without thinking. "For someone who spends almost every waking hour at his side, didn't it occur to you that he might just work it out?"

"It was my decision to make." Steve shouted.

"Your decision? Maybe it shouldn't have been. I was the one at his side. He needed to be told. For someone so intelligent, you can be so dense at times." The instant she spoke the words, she regretted them.

"Stop, both of you." Chin held up his hands to forestall a response from Steve. "We're all dead on our feet, and arguing about what did or didn't get said isn't going to help anyone, especially not Danny and Grace."

Both Steve and Kono looked ashamed. Steve stepped forward and pulled Kono into his arms. Kono hugged him back, a small sob escaping.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." Kono said.

"I know and I'm sorry, too. I was wrong to put you in that position. We good?"

Kono pushed away from him and wiped her face with the back of her hand. She tried to smile, but failed. "Yeah we're good."

"Danno would be proud. That was one hell of a rant."

This time she couldn't help but smile "Learned from the best."

Steve looked over at Chin. "Thanks."

"No need to thank me. We each have each other's backs. That's what we do. Right?" Chin said.

"Always." Steve replied.

They were interrupted by a pained groan. The three-team mates looked guiltily over at their injured friend.

"Sorry Danno, we didn't mean to wake you." Steve let go of Kono and practically ran to his friend's side. "How you feeling? Do you need me to get the nurse?"

Danny shook his head. "Grace?" The question was muffled by the oxygen mask.

"Grace is fine. She's with Rachel here in the hospital resting."

Danny noticeably relaxed into the pillow and closed his eyes. When he opened them he looked up at Steve. "She's right. You are dense."

"Love you too, babe." Steve watched Danny drift back off to sleep. He flopped down onto the chair by the bed. "Sleep Danno. I'll be here when you wake up."

Kono walked over to Danny side, leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. "See you tomorrow, brah."

"I'll check in with Rachel and Grace." Chin wrapped Kono in a hug. "You cuz need to go home and get some rest. Come on, I'll drive you."

"After we've seen Grace." Kono replied.

The teammates said their goodbyes and parted company. Weary with stress, Steve leaned forward in the chair, head in his hands. Haunted by the memories of the last several hours, he took a deep shuddering breath.

A sense of being watched made him look up.

"Hey buddy. I thought you were asleep." Steve stifled a yawn.

"You look terrible. Steven, go home... _please_."

"I'll sleep, but here. I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm too tired to argue." Danny closed his eyes. "Oh and babe, thanks for taking care of Grace."

"You're welcome Danno."

 


	7. Chapter 7

Grace opened her eyes, but quickly shut them against the glaring sunlight shining through her hospital room window. She felt the bed dip and a hand brushed her hair from her face.

"Good morning sweetie."

Grace opened her eyes to see her mother smiling down at her. "Hi mom. Where am I?"

"You're in a private room on the children's ward." Rachel gently rubbed her hand across the bruises on Grace's arm. "Do you feel better this morning?"

Ignoring the question, she instead studied the walls of her hospital room. They were brightly decorated with cartoon characters, Nemo, Olaf, Cinderella, among others.

Rachel leaned forward into Grace's line of sight. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Grace shifted uncomfortably, trying to sit up.

"Here, let me help you." Rachel placed a couple of pillows behind her back. "Is that better?"

Receiving just a nod in the way of an answer, she took a deep breath before continuing. Trying so hard not to get cross with her daughter.

"I wish you would to talk to me. Commander McGarrett already explained what happened, but I need to hear it from you."

"It's _Uncle Steve_ , and I _will_ tell you, but I need to see Danno first. He's okay, isn't he?"

Rachel picked up Grace's hand and held it between her two. "Your father is going to be fine. _Uncle Steve_ came to see you earlier, but you were still sleeping. He said your father would be transferred to a private room later today. Maybe you can visit him in a few days. The doctor will be here shortly with your discharge papers."

"I want to see Danno before I go home." Grace pulled her hand free.

"I really don't think that's a good idea, and I need to pick up Charlie from daycare."

"I want to see Danno. I'm not leaving. I can stay with Uncle Steve, or Auntie Kono can come sit with me."

"I'm sure they have enough to do, sorting out your dad's mess." Rachel crossed her arms, a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"Don't do that." Grace pushed herself up higher in the bed.

"Do what?" Rachel ignored her angry tone.

"You always blame dad."

"I'm not going to argue with -" Rachel was cut off mid sentence by a knock at the door. Duke Lukela entered.

"Hello Grace. Can I just borrow your mom?"

Grace smiled shyly, grateful for the interruption. Without saying a word, Rachel followed him out into the corridor.

"Is everything alright Sergeant Lukela?"

"Yes, Mrs Edwards. I just wanted to let you know personally that we will not be pressing charges against Grace. Due to extenuating circumstances, coupled with the events of last week involving Detective Williams, we're willing to overlook her actions, and we recommend that she gets appropriate counselling. We do still need to get a statement from Grace, but we can come by your home to take it."

"You've lost me...charges?"

"Any incident involving the use of firearms is investigated, no matter what the circumstances."

"I still don't understand what you mean by _charges_. Surely it's Daniel's fault for letting an armed gunman into his home. If that wasn't bad enough, he managed to get shot in front of his twelve-year-old daughter. However it appears, his privileges extend to more than just private hospital rooms." Rachel said, her tone indignant.

Duke shifted his feet uneasily, and then met her gaze. "Mrs Edwards, has Grace not explained what happened?"

"No, it seems she would prefer to talk to her father."

Duke cleared his throat before speaking. "Grace was the one who shot her father."

"Don't be absurd." Rachel looked away, unable to make eye contact. "Grace would never touch a gun, let alone know how to fire one."

"I am sorry. You should speak to Grace. I'll arrange for an officer to come by tomorrow." Duke gave her a sympathetic smile before leaving.

Rachel took slow, deep breaths, trying to calm herself before re-entering Grace's room. Closing the door behind her, she leaned against it and stood silently looking at her daughter before speaking.

"Grace, tell me they've got it wrong."

Grace immediately wrapped her arms around herself defensively. Tears glistening in her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Suddenly Rachel's face paled, and she brought her trembling hands up to her face. "Oh Grace."

Rachel closed the gap to her daughter, dropping down next to her on the bed, wrapping her in a hug.

"I'm sorry I never told you. I was scared. Aren't you mad?" Grace felt herself physically sag into her mother's embrace.

"Sweetheart, I don't know what to feel. I'm shocked - hurt - that you didn't think you could tell me." Rachel rubbed Grace's back, soothing her as she began to cry.

"I need to see Danno." Grace sobbed.

"On one condition. We go home first, you put on some clean clothes, have a proper meal, and then I'll drop you back here."

Grace nodded into her mom's shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie."

H50 H50 H50 H50 H50

Grace paced nervously outside her dad's hospital room. She was alone watching Uncle Steve see her mom out. Rachel had agreed to him taking her home later on that evening after the visit with her dad. Grace stood on tiptoe, craning her neck to look through the glass panel in the top of the door. Unfortunately, she was a little shy of the window and couldn't see her dad. Impatience getting the better of her, she decided to enter the room. A quick glance confirmed her mom and Uncle Steve were still deep in conversation just outside the elevator doors.

Grace gently closed the door so as not to disturb her father. He was propped up on some pillows snoring softly. She walked over and stood at the foot of the bed.

An IV from a central line in the side of his neck, ran to a bag of clear fluids hanging from an IV pole by the side of the bed. A line snaked out from the top of his hospital gown to a monitor. His broken arm lay on a pillow at his side. Grace smiled when she noticed a nasal cannula replaced an oxygen mask. _That was good, Danno didn't like masks,_ she thought absentmindedly. Walking around the side of the bed, her gaze drifting down to the floor, stopping when she spotted the bag hanging low on the side of the bed. Grace grimaced, guessing what it was for.

"Don't let your dad see you looking at that." Steve spoke quietly as he came up behind her.

"Uncle Steve, you scared me."

"I told you before he's a ninja, Monkey." Danny said sleepily.

"Danno." Grace exclaimed. All her anxieties about seeing her dad evaporated the minute she heard his voice.

"Come here, and give me a hug. I missed you."

Without hesitation, Grace climbed up on the bed next to her dad. Steve helped her get settled at his side, mindful of his broken arm.

"I'm going to leave you two alone. If you need me, I'll be in the canteen." Steve smiled at Danny and then kissed the top of Grace's head.

"Thanks, Uncle Steve." Grace snuggled up at her dad's side.

"Yeah, thanks babe."

"You're both welcome." Steve smiled contently at the two of them before leaving.

They both sat in silence for a short time. Deep in thought, Grace ran her fingers along the outline of the drawings on her dad's cast. Seeing the bruising for the first on her face and arms, Danny struggled to control the rage boiling in the pit of his stomach. Aidan Cleary had crossed a line when he touched Grace. He made a mental note to warn Steve to never leave him alone with the guy. Although he knew he might have to peel his partner off Cleary too. No way would Steve stand for someone hurting his best friend. Add Grace to the mix and Super SEAL was likely to become a heat seeking missile.

"Monkey, you feeling okay?" Danny tilted his head trying to look at Grace's expression.

Her hands stilled, and she looked up into her dad's eyes. "I'm sorry Danno. I was so scared, but then when I heard you arguing with the man and I saw the gun..."

"I've thought about what happened. I had this big long lecture planned, but being here with you now, knowing what you went through..." Danny sighed. "I don't know if I should be angry at you or proud of you."

"Uncle Steve said you would be both."

"Did he now." Danny struggled to keep a straight face.

"He also said you would blame yourself for what happened and for leaving your gun out." Grace's attention was drawn back to the cast, fingers now tracing the outline of the dragster.

"Super SEAL knows me too well." Danny flopped back against the pillows and blow out a puff of air. "Unfortunately, you take after me. In similar circumstances, at your age, I would have done the exact same thing."

Grace blinked a few times, trying to stop the tears from falling. "It's not unfortunate. I want to be like you."

Grace sniffed.

"I was so scared. When you held me, I thought you were gonna die. That I'd killed you. My Danno, my hero. I love you so much, dad." Grace turned her head and buried it in his shoulder, the tears now flowing freely.

"I love you, Grace, with all my heart. Thank you for trying to save me, but promise me you will never put yourself in danger like that again." Danny rested his chin on the top of Grace's head, his tears wetting her hair.

"I promise."

Danny smiled at her answer and closed his eyes. "One more promise. No more tears. At this rate I won't need to take a shower."

"Only if you make the same promise." Grace couldn't help the giggle that escaped. "My hair's wet."

 


	8. Chapter 8

It was getting late when Steve returned to the hospital after dropping Grace back at Rachel's place. The drive had done nothing to alleviate his sad demeanor. Grace had slept almost the whole way back. His adopted niece was both mentally and physically drained.

Standing outside Danny's room, he took a few deep breaths to prepare himself. He knew his partner wouldn't sleep well with the events of the previous night replaying in his brain. Hell, he couldn't rest knowing he was partly responsible for what had unfolded at Danny's. He needed to see him, clear the air between them.

"Babe, why aren't you at home?" Danny asked the question before Steve had even made it fully into the room.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Steve tried but failed to look serious. Secretly happy to find his friend awake.

"Really, you have to ask?" His expression held a hint of despondency.

Steve sat down by Danny's bedside. Rubbing his eye's with the palms of his hands. "We need to talk." He looked up at his best friend. "Let me rephrase that. I owe you an apology and an explanation."

The room fell silent. Neither partner speaking. Steve shifted uneasily in his chair. _This couldn't be good_. He thought.

"Well? Say something. Do what you do best. Rant at me." Steve was met with a wall of silence. _"Danno."_

"You are unbelievable. You know that? You come in here and tell me you want to explain, apologize. Then you have the audacity to ask me why I haven't spoken. Waiting Steven, that's what I'm doing. Waiting for you to explain to me, what gave you the right to teach _my_ daughter to use a gun." Danny laid back, exhausted by the outburst. After taking a deep breath he continued. "Oh and thank you for adding the extra insult. Seriously? 'What I do best. Rant.' Maybe if you weren't such an 'act first, think later kind of partner', I wouldn't need to rant so often."

"Danny...I'm sorry. I didn't think - "

"You. Never. Think." Danny retorted angrily, enunciating each word.

"Buddy you know I didn't mean it like that." Steve reached out, placing his hand on Danny shoulder. "Let me explain...about the gun and Grace."

Danny seemed to deflate at the mention of his daughter's name. Steve couldn't work out if it was guilt or heartache that clouded his friend's features.

"Stop. This is not what I planned..." Danny's voice was low, his earlier anger gone, but he still refused to make eye contact with his friend. "I feel like such an idiot."

"Danno talk to me." Steve got up and sat on the edge of Danny's bed, trying to look him in the face.

Eventually Danny gave in, exasperated by the whole situation he gazed back at his partner, making an effort to smile, but failing. "I'm sorry. I trust you with my life and I know you didn't mean any harm teaching Grace about guns. Your intentions are well placed, even if I might not totally agree with your actions. This whole sorry situation wouldn't have come about if I had locked my gun away. My penchant for seeing the negative in everything, well and truly bit me in the ass."

"Hey, none of us are perfect. You did what you thought was right. Look at the positives, Grace is fine, so is Kono. We caught the bad guys and give it a few days and I'll be wheeling your sorry ass out of here." Steve gave Danny's shoulder a squeeze. "We good?"

"Yeah we're good." This time Danny managed a smile.

Steve moved back to the chair. Leaning forward, elbows on knees, he ran both hands through his hair. "You should get some sleep."

"I will, but I'm guessing neither of us are going to rest until you get something off your chest."

Steve stood up and walked over to the window. Looking out into the Hawaiian night, he sighed deeply. "Here goes."

He turned to face Danny. "I grew up around guns. Hard to get away from them when your dad's a cop. From a young age, I was always curious. What would it feel like to hold one, fire one, are they heavy? I'm sure you get the gist of what I'm saying." Danny nodded in understanding.

"Then one day when I was about ten, my dad let me hold his gun, showed me how to fire it. After that day my curiosity became a new-found respect. I never touched another gun until I joined up."

Steve sat back down next to Danny. "About a year ago, after I picked Grace up from school for you, she started asking me questions about mine. So I showed her, like my dad showed me."

"I'm speechless babe." Danny had an broad grin plastered on his face.

"I'm truly sorry Danno. I crossed a line."

"Nah you goof." Danny's said stifling a yawn. "I just wish you'd told me." He visibly relaxed, closing his eyes.

Steve silently observed his now slumbering partner. Letting the last remnants of stress full away.

Danny opened one eye. "I forgive you. Now can I get some rest?"

"We can both get some rest." Steve beamed happily.

H50 H50 H50 H50 H50

Four months had passed since the incident with Aidan Cleary. He was now in Halawa Correctional Facility. Conflicting reports over his mental health had delayed his transfer to the mainland for trial. He had been placed on suicide watch, while they waited on the outcome of more psych evals.

Danny had been away from active duty for almost two months, the first month of which he spent at Steve's. He'd spent as much time as possible with Grace, the two of them growing even closer. Once he returned to active duty, things started to get back to normal.

After the team closed a few high profile cases, the governor granted them some vacation time in order to race Danny's Pro Mod car. Denning loved the publicity generated by the car and had decided to attend the event in person. The track owners were over the moon with the extra publicity, which resulted not only in a record number of entries, but also spectators. He had even arranged for Senator Monroe and his family to be there. The Senator was indebted to Danny for rescuing his daughter Elizabeth. It was also no secret that the teenage girl was smitten with the detective. So she jumped at the chance to meet him again and to watch him race.

The weekend was finally here, and the team were set up in the pits at Kauai Raceway Park. The Five-0 team, along with Maleko and Ritchie, had clubbed together to buy an old 32 foot Gulf Stream Conquest motor home. Grace was loving every minute of it. Being the only child, she was the center of attention. Lou's kids had stayed home. Samantha had made it quite clear she had no interest in cars, and her brother had chosen a friend's birthday party over spending time with his dad. There was room to sleep ten, so Grace and Kono had claimed the end double bedroom and left the men to fight over the remaining bunks.

Everyone was supposed to be preparing the car for its first run of the weekend, but the majority of the group had either disappeared to look around the venue or were standing around chatting.

"What's up with Steve?" Lou used his bottle of water to point at Steve who was sitting alone under the awning of their motor home, staring at his cell.

"Hey Danny, he's not still sulking over missing the test weekend, is he?" Chin asked.

Danny looked up from where he was crouched by the rear wheel, checking tire pressure. "I thought I could sulk, but Steve's made it into a whole new art form. He still thinks I set it up for that weekend deliberately, so he couldn't come along. Not my fault he had some Army manoeuvres thing going on."

"Navy Danno." Grace shouted from the other side of the car, where she was busy polishing it with Kono's help.

Danny stood up and shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever you say, Monkey."

"I'll go see what's eating him. Care to join me Chin? Leave these fine people to their work." Lou said.

"Yeah, Danny seems to have everything under control." Chin gave his friend a slap on the back before following Lou.

"Good thing you have us here to help." Maleko said, while helping Ritchie lift the hood of the car back on. He added with a laugh. "Maybe it should be Team HPD?"

"Not fair, brah. I've been working hard." Kono made a pouty face.

"It's not gone unnoticed." Danny walked over and gave her a hug.

"Ah Danny, anything for you." Kono hugged him back.

"Where did Adam disappear to?" Danny asked.

"He got dragged off by Max and Jerry to look at the opposition. It was that or spend the day with Kamekona and Flippa, checking to see if they can open a stall selling shrimp or t-shirts."

"Poor guy. I'm not sure either of those is a good choice."

"I got the guided tour of their motor home. All I'll say is it's cosy, with just a hint of garlic shrimp." Kono said wrinkling her nose.

"We have a bet on who bales first and comes begging for our last bunk. My money's on Jerry." Danny laughed.

"Danno, I'm finished. What do you think?" Grace stood back admiring her handy work.

Danny stood behind his daughter and draped his arms over her shoulders. "Wow, Monkey. It looks amazing."

H50 H50 H50 H50 H50

"What's up?" Lou asked.

Steve looked up at his two friends as they both walked over and sat down. "I just got a call from Duke. Aidan Cleary was found dead this morning. Hung himself in his cell."

"Wasn't he supposed to be on suicide watch?" Lou shook his head in disgust.

"Something went wrong somewhere down the line. Not sure anyone will loose much sleep over it after what he did."

"You going to tell Danny?" Chin asked.

"I'll tell him on Monday. I don't want to dampen his big weekend."

"Good call." Lou agreed.

"Would you look at that. How the hell does he do it?" Steve glared open mouthed at his partner, who was now surrounded by women.

"Well Kono did inform me earlier, when Adam was out of earshot, that Danny looks hot in his race suit." Chin grinned at Steve's stunned expression.

Danny had his blue race suit pulled down and tied around his waist. He wore a tight-fitting white fire resistant layer under it. A group of girls, all in there late teens, was gathered around him. Danny was talking animatedly to them, and they were hanging on his every word. Standing off to the side was a doe-eyed Elizabeth Monroe. She waited patiently by her father's side to speak to Danny. Senator Monroe looked at the scene before him and then at his daughter, he couldn't help the broad grin that spread across his face.

"Kono does have a point. That top shows off his abs." Steve said.

"Oh boy. I'm going to pretend I did not hear you just say that." Lou shook his head in disbelief.

A track official holding a clipboard approached them. "Pro Mod to the starting line." He called out to them, before heading off to the next team.

"Saved by the bell." Chin laughed.

H50 H50 H50 H50 H50

The team headed to the start line. Lou stayed in the tow vehicle, which just happened to be Steve's Silverado. Steve stood next to the race car, just behind the start line looking every bit the part. Kitted out in black cargo pants, a blue short-sleeved button down shirt with 'Five-0 Race Team' emblazoned across the back. He wore a radio headset and base ball cap that matched his shirt. The whole team wore the same kit. They looked the ultimate professionals. Although Steve was still struggling with the complexities of the sport.

Danny pulled the car around and lined up behind one of a pair of cars just about to make their run down the track.

"Remind me again, Danno. What's this bit here called?" Danny sighed at the sound of Steve's voice in his ear. Danny's crash helmet had a built in headset so he could talk to his crew chief, unfortunately for him that was Steve. He stood in front of the car pointing to the black top, a short distance from the start line.

"Bleach box. _Steven_."

"And why's it called that?"

"Did you read any of that drag racing manual?"

"Wouldn't have needed a manual if you had changed the test weekend date."

"Again with this...years ago, they used bleach before they started using water. Do not ask me why, Steven." Danny's voice held a note of amused irritation.

"Ha, but I know that. Water's used to reduce the friction to initiate the burnout. The burnout raises tire temperature and lays down rubber on the start line." Steve said, a smug look on his face.

"Okay. Enough. Lets do this."

Danny rolled the car into the bleach box and started his burn out. He ran the car past the start line tree, rolling it along the track a bit further than necessary. He watched Steve run past him to get ahead of the car, he then stood facing him, hands on hips.

"Did you have to drive this far down the track?" Steve huffed.

Danny laughed. "Oops...sorry."

"Not funny, Danno." Steve retorted.

Danny reversed the car with the help of his crew. Ritchie stood back behind the start line, signalling to Steve who in turn mirrored his hand signals. Danny stopped the car and then pulled forward slightly, following Steve's instructions. Once in position, Maleko and Chin adjusted the wheelie bars to stop the car's front end raising too high on launch.

Steve gave the crew chief in the other lane a nod, then gave Danny the thumbs up through the windshield. "Stay safe, Danno." Steve ran to join the others.

The tension was starting to build inside the car, Danny's heart rate increasing, as the adrenaline coursed through his body. He gripped the steering wheel tightly with his left hand, his right hand on the gearshift. He slowly moved the car into pre-stage, then stage. The engine roared loudly as he let out the clutch and depressed the accelerator. When both cars were staged, the lights dropped, Danny flooring the accelerator pedal a split second before the green light came on.

The rest of the team stood back and watched with bated breath. The car launched off the start line with a thunderous roar. The noise reverberated through their bodies. Within seconds, the cars crossed the finish line, Danny's car turning on the win light. The team all jumped for joy punching the air and high-fiving one another. They all clambered into the Silverado, eager to join Danny in the shut off road. The rest of their ohana cheered from the stands as they drove past. Grace's beaming smile was hard to miss in amongst the large crowd.

When they pulled up next to the race car, Danny was already out, looking very pleased with himself.

"Good job buddy, you won." Steve gave him a hug.

Danny returned the hug, then pulled away. "You do realize this is just qualifying? I didn't win."

"Yeah of course, I just got caught up in the moment."

"Really? Where's the timing slip?" Danny held his hand out, palm up in front of Steve.

"Here it is." Maleko put the piece of paper in Danny's open hand. "Great reaction off the start line Danny. 0.46, a 6.12 second pass, and 227.96 mph."

Danny studied the timing slip and then looked up at Steve. "Why the face?"

"I don't have a face."

"You, my friend, have a face."

Steve sighed. "It was fast."

"What did you expect?" Danny shot him a questioning look.

"I was a just a little surprised. That's all...but you did good."

"Babe were you worried about me? Is that it?"

"Shut up, Danno. No, I wasn't worried."

"If you two love birds have finished, can we hook this thing up and get back to the pits? Some of us wouldn't mind eating some lunch." Lou interrupted.

"Can I steer the car while Lou tows?" Steve blurted out quickly.

"Seriously, you can't let me have something just for myself?" Danny said.

"Come on, Danno. Just this once." Steve gave his best kicked puppy look.

"You are such a goof, Steven. Fine, you steer it back."

"Hey, you told us that face never worked on you." Ritchie said.

"You two have a lot to learn." Chin and Kono looked at each other in agreement, then fell about laughing.

"Great, laugh it up guys." Danny headed over to the truck. "Be careful. Damage her and you pay for any repairs."

"I'm being towed. What could possibly go wrong?"

"You, McGarrett, are a trouble magnet, and I've been a passenger in my own car for the last five years. So trust me, anything's possible when you're in the driver's seat." Danny climbed in the passenger side of the truck and Steve climbed in the car.

"I've worked it out." Lou said.

"Worked what out?" Chin looked puzzled.

"They shouldn't be allowed near cars."

Kono started laughing. "Lou's right. They argue more when in or around cars."

"Will have to start making them walk." Chin said.

"Come on guys." Steve and Danny shouted in unison.

"Great idea Chin, now's as good a time as any." Lou said. Chin and Kono nodded in agreement and all three approached the two vehicles.

"This we've gotta see." Ritchie said as he and Maleko looked on at the Five-0 team.

**~ the end ~**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading, for the kudos, and the comments. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
